


For the Love of Levi

by Mouse13



Category: Fallout 3, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Fluff, Guns, Human Mutation, Levi's POV, M/M, Mutants, Radiation Sickness, Sick Armin, Sick Levi, Smut, Violence, attack on titan characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse13/pseuds/Mouse13
Summary: A story based on Levi's life in a post-apocalyptic world (fallout), his journey to find a reason to live, to learn how to be human, in a world that no longer cares.





	For the Love of Levi

Let's start by explaining a little~

Levi Ackerman was born in the year 2100, 5 years after the world wide nuclear war, that devastated the earth. He grew up in a world of poverty, of people killing each other over a sip of water or a half-eaten can of food; the earth is poisoned, nothing grows anymore aside from weeds, and even most of the animals are poisonous to eat, tainted by radiation and mutated, some beyond recognition. Mutations are also present in people, even Levi himself, who was born with a resistance to radiation (among other things); he can go into the black zones to scavenge for supplies, where not many others would dare due to the risk of illness from the poisonous remnants of the war. Levi's father was never known, and his mother died of the radiation sickness when he was young; despite this cruel world, he quickly learned how to survive on his own. Finding a gun by pure luck, he saved himself from a raider's camp that had taken him hostage. He still has the gun to this day, along with armour covering his left arm and side. He also wears a mask, covering his mouth and nose, but leaving his eyes visible. He lives on the road, hunting and scavenging for valuable things to trade in the black zone, like bullets, water, and food. he continues to wander this wasteland alone, with no reason to live, but no reason to die either. He is currently 17 years old, and still completely and utterly alone in the world...

# Lost

Levi tossed his pistol from hand to hand as he walked down the dusty path that had once been a road. Bits of cracked tarmac were still visible here and there, but it was mostly covered in years of dust, ash, and other unnameable filth. He had been this way many times before; it led deep into the Black zone, an area so poisoned by radiation that nothing could survive.

He paused as he reached the edge of the black zone, his radiation meter buzzing wildly until he turned it off. His destination was here, at the very edge, where people where too scared to get this close to the radiation, but really, it was still in the safe zone. He looked around then ducked off the side of the road, an old factory, almost buried in dirt and rocks was there, but that wasn’t what Levi was after. He walked past it, around the back of the old building, which concealed another, more valuable find: a warehouse, stocked with canned food, bottled water, and other priceless valuables. It was a miracle that no one else had discovered it, Levi thought, then shrugged, who would bother coming this close to the black zone?

Levi froze in his tracks as he saw the door was open, and faint sounds of something moving around coming from inside. Levi quietly loaded his gun, and slowly crept closer. He breathed deeply through his mask, a device that filtered the air that he took in, clearing it of dust particles and other things, and also served as armour. He crept through the open door quietly, looking around the dim room. He reached up and clicked on the hidden light switch, flooding the area with light.

He heard a muffled curse and the sounds of a gun being drawn, then he caught sight of something blonde as a figure darted behind a pile of boxes, hiding from him. He stayed perfectly quiet, but there were no more sounds. Either the stranger had his gun loaded already, or he was out of bullets. “I know you’re in here” Levi called out, his voice sounding deeper and slightly muffled by the mask. “You may as well come out and let me kill you, you won’t be leaving alive either way” He shuffled forward silently, his eyes fixed on the boxes where he knew the intruder was hiding. He dived forward, combat rolling and coming up into a crouch, directly into the intruder’s line of sight. He was met with a pair of shocked blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and a rusty gun, that obviously didn’t work. The stranger gulped as he saw Levi’s pistol pointed right at him, and slowly set his useless rifle on the ground.

“Any last words?” Levi asked him, blinking his expressionless grey eyes.

“Please... can we just talk? Don’t shoot, I promise I’m not here to hurt you or anything.” The blonde licked his lips nervously and held up his hands in a useless gesture of peace.

Levi shook his head “no, if I let you go you’ll try and kill me, or you’ll tell other people about this place and they’ll steal my stuff” Levi scowled, shifting so his left side, the armoured side, was facing the stranger defensively.

“No! I won’t hurt you, I promise, I didn’t know this was your place. Please, I just needed some food.., I’ll even put back everything I took if you let me live. I can’t die yet, there’s something I have to do.” He babbled, looking up at Levi with pleading eyes. Levi blinked, his grey eyes turning puzzled

“.. How the fuck did you get out here blondie?” he asked, lowering his gun a little as curiosity got the better of him. The man blushed and looked down “I’m ah... I’m lost” he mumbled, clearly embarrassed; Levi rolled his eyes and lowered his gun, fucking seriously? 

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?" How hopeless could someone be? "What is it you have to do before you die?” Levi shifted his gun nervously to his other hand; talking to people wasn’t really something he did, ever.

The stranger sat down and folded his legs, forcing himself to relax. He could see Levi was nervous, and he wanted to get out of this alive… and perhaps even get something extra. He had coin to trade, and this short man had something he needed “My name is Erwin, and I’m looking for my son, Armin Arlert. I’ll pay you to help me find him, and I swear I won’t tell anyone about this place”

Levi narrowed his eyes, then nodded. He could always kill this Erwin later if he betrayed him “Levi. And sure. Deal. Just don’t come back here again, and I’ll help you find him.” He put his gun away.


End file.
